Untitled
by Hwimang
Summary: Kisah tentang Hoseok. Gabisa buat Summary. RapHopeJin. Rap Monster a.k.a. Namjoon, J-Hope a.k.a. Hoseok, Jin a.k.a. Seokjin. Genderswitch.


**Untitled**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS Member

"Good morning" sapa Namjoon.

"Too Namjoon" ujar Seokjin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hyung?" tanya Namjoon.

"Baik. Kau?" tanya Seokjin.

"Sangat" jawab Namjoon.

"Eoh, Namjoonie" sapa Hoseok.

"Hello Seokie. What r u doin'?" tanya Namjoon.

"Nothing" jawab Hoseok.

"Ada Seokjin Hyung disini" ujar Namjoon.

"Seokjin Oppa? Maaf aku tidak melihatmu, hehe" tanya Hoseok.

"Hm" jawab Seokjin dibarengi anggukan Namjoon.

"Hi Oppa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Dia baik" ujar Namjoon.

"Tidak mau berbicara denganku?" tanya Hoseok.

"Dia masih marah sepertinya" canda Namjoon.

"Ish, masih seperti dulu. Bagaimana? Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tentu. Hyung, kau jaga rumah" ujar Namjoon dibalas dengan anggukan Seokjin.

.

.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesini" ujar Hoseok.

"Baru 3 bulan yang lalu, Sweetheart" ujar Namjoon.

"3 bulan itu sembilan puluh hari Namjoonie" kesal Hoseok.

"Iya iya, maaf aku baru bisa mengantarmu" ujar Namjoon.

"Yah, setidaknya kau tidak seperti pacarku yang satu itu, tidak pernah mengantarku ke tempat yang kusukai. Sibuk sendiri. Memang susah mempunyai pacar seorang polisi. Untung saja dia sudah mantan polisi sekarang" ujar Hoseok getir.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Namjoon khawatir.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula itu sudah lama" jawab Hoseok.

"Well, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan kisahmu dan Seokjin Hyung Sweetheart" ujar Namjoon.

"Seokjin Oppa tidak menceritakannya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tidak. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat kutanya" ujar Namjoon.

"Oh" ujar Hoseok.

"Ayolah Sweetheart, aku tidak mau ada yang tidak ku ketahui tentang dirimu sebelum kita menikah" rengek Namjoon.

"Baiklah baiklah" ujar Hoseok final.

 _"_ _Hey Hoseok!" seru Jimin, sahabat Hoseok._

 _"_ _Apa Jim?" tanya Hoseok._

 _"_ _Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seokjin Oppa?" tanya Jimin._

 _"_ _Baik-baik saja. Yah, belakangan ini kami tidak saling menelpon. Ia sibuk" terang Hoseok._

 _"_ _Kau yakin?" tanya Jimin._

 _"_ _Maksudmu?" Hoseok balik bertanya._

 _"_ _Hoseok, sebenarnya aku sedikit, mmm, takut untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi kau benar-benar harus tahu" ujar Jimin gugup._

 _"_ _What?" tanya Hoseok._

 _"_ _Seokjin Oppa beselingkuh" jawab Jimin._

 _"_ _Jangan bercanda Jim" ujar Hoseok tak percaya._

 _"_ _Kau tidak percaya? Lihat siapa yang duduk dipojok" ujar Jimin._

 _Hoseok melihat kearah bangku yang berada di pojok café yang ia datangi ini. Yap, Seokjin disana. Dengan seorang gadis berambut merah dengan senyuman kotak. Kim Taehyung. Rivalnya, sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Sambil menciumi punggung tangan Taehyung._

 _Hoseok perlahan mendekati Seokjin dan Taehyung. Kemudian langsung mencengkeram kerah belakang Taehyung._

 _"_ _Ige mwo-" seru Taehyung._

 _"_ _Ho-hoseokie!" seru Seokjin._

 _"_ _Apa kabarmu Kim Seokjin? Gadis jalang ini, korban atau tersangka? Kau sepertinya sangat sibuk dengan gadis jalang ini. Apa kasusnya sungguh besar?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada penuh amarah dan hasrat membunuh._

 _"_ _Siapa yang kau maksud jalang, hah?" amuk Taehyung._

 _"_ _Kau. Tentu saja" jawab Hoseok datar dan dingin._

 _"_ _Hoseokie, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat" ujar Seokjin._

 _"_ _Tidak seperti yang kulihat? Apa yang kulihat? Melihatmu menggenggam dan mencium tangan kotor gadis ini hah?" tanya Hoseok._

 _"_ _Jung Hoseok!" seru Seokjin._

 _"_ _Kim. Seokjin. Aku. Benar. Benar. Kecewa" ujar Hoseok dengan penekanan di setiap katanya._

 _Hoseok melangkah cepat menjauh dan meninggalkan Jimin. Jimin meninggalkan beberapa lembar Won di meja kemudian mengejar Hoseok._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang ti-"_

 _"_ _Shit! Dimana dia sekarang?" umpat Seokjin._

 _"_ _Arghhh! Jung Hoseok!" teriaknya._

 _Seokjin menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal. Ia telah menyia-nyiakan Hoseok. Gadis yang telah bersamanya selama lebih dari 5 tahun demi sebuah cinta sesaat._

 _Seokjin beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Mencoba ke apartemen si gadis. Semoga gadisnya ada disana dan sedang dalam keadaan baik._

 _._

 _._

 _Bip bip bip bip. 4 digit angka telah terisi. Masih sama. Hoseok tidak mengganti pin apartemennya. Seokjin tersenyum lega mendapati apartemen Hoseok yang masih terlihat rapi. Tidak ada pecahan kaca vas bunga._

 _Masih dengan senyuman leganya, ia memasuki kamar Hoseok dengan hati-hati._

 _"_ _Mau apa kau? Pergi!" suara dingin terdengar dari ranjang yang tertutup selimut. Itu suara Hoseok._

 _"_ _Hoseokie, aku benar-benar minta maaf"ujar Seokjin._

 _"_ _Kubilang pergi Kim Seokjin!" seru Hoseok._

 _"_ _Maaf. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau memaafkanku. Hoseok, aku, aku minta maaf" ujar Seokjin._

 _"_ _Maaf? Kata maaf untuk penghianat tidak ada dalam kamusku Kim Seokjin. Kau tahu itu. Aku tidak akan memaafkan seorang penghianat" ujar Hoseok sambil mencoba duduk. Dan, tidak bisa._

 _"_ _Astaga!" seru Seokjin ketika melihat Hoseok yang tidak dapat bangun._

 _Hoseok menepis tangan Seokjin yang hendak membantunya._

 _"_ _Kumohon Hoseokie" ujar Seokjin._

 _"_ _Aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu. Kau juga kan?" lanjutnya._

 _"_ _Ya. Tapi aku terlanjur sakit" jawab Hoseok._

 _"_ _Hoseokie, bisa kita mulai kembali?" tanya Seokjin penuh harap._

 _"_ _Kita belum berakhir Seokjin" ujar Hoseok._

 _"_ _Benarkah?" tanya Seokjin._

 _"_ _Tapi, akan" ujar Hoseok._

 _"_ _Ho-hoseokie. Kita, kita tidak akan pernah berakhir" ujar Seokjin._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, buat hatiku kembali. Buat retakannya kembali bersatu" ujar Hoseok._

 _"_ _Tentu! Aku akan membuatnya kembali bersatu" ujar Seokjin mantap._

 _Setiap hari, Seokjin mengajak Hoseok kencan, sama seperti saat hubungan mereka baik seperti dulu. Namun, senyuman Hoseok tidak pernah terlihat lagi sejak kejadian itu. Seokjin berusaha sangat keras untuk menyambung retakan hati Hoseok. Tapi, belum bisa._

 _"_ _Bunuh saja aku saja Hoseokie" ujar Seokjin tiba-tiba._

 _"_ _Kenapa? Kau menyerah?" tanya Hoseok._

 _"_ _Bukan. Aku, benar-benar sakit melihatmu yang seperti ini. Kau, tidak pernah tersenyum lagi. Aku, merindukan bisikan cintamu, merindukan matamu yang penuh cinta, aku, sepertinya memang benar-benar menyakitimu ya? Cinta kita, tidak suci lagi, penuh dengan dusta._

 _Aku, terlalu terobsesi untuk memiliki hatimu kembali. Aku benar-benar telah menyakitimu. Aku egois. Cinta kita, hancur karenaku. Karena keegoisanku. Bisakah sekali saja, kau, tidak. Tolong, tersenyum layaknya semua baik-baik saja? Jadi, ketika aku merindukanmu, aku bisa ingat akan kenangan indah kita dulu. Bukan kenangan kita yang menyakitkan" ujar Seokjin panjang lebar._

 _"_ _Tidak" ujar Hoseok._

 _"_ _Baiklah. Aku… akan pergi. Jaga dirimu Hoseokie. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf telah menyakitimu sejauh ini" ujar Seokjin, kemudian melangkah pergi._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Insiden penyanderaan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan menyebabkan begitu banyak korban. 14 luka berat terkena tembakan dan seorang polisi tewas, tertembak tepat di jantungnya. Polisi yang menjadi korban ini bernama Kim Seokjin. Untuk kerabat dan keluarga Kim Seokjin dimohon untuk segera melapor. Sekian headline news kali ini. Sampai jumpa~"_

 _"_ _Kim… Seokjin?" ujar Hoseok, kemudian menutup mulutnya._

 _Air mata mengalir deras dari mata indahnya. Ia segera meluncur ke rumah sakit untuk melihat wajah terakhir pria yang dicintainya._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Seokjin Oppa! Kim Seokjin! Bangun!" serunya menggoyangkan badan Seokjin yang telah kaku._

 _"_ _Oppa! Tolong bangunlah! Bangun! Keparat! Bangun!" seru Hoseok dengan suara seraknya,_

 _"_ _Kenapa? Kau ingin aku yang membunuhmu? Kenapa kau pergi lebih dulu? Disaat aku mulai berusaha memaafkanmu, kenapa kau pergi hah?" serunya._

 _"_ _Maaf…" ujar Hoseok lirih._

 _"_ _Maaf, aku egois. Senyum itu, aku benar-benar belum bisa memberikannya padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Selamat jalan… aku, memaafkanmu" ujar Hoseok final._

"Dan, aku terus bermimpi tentangnya. Setiap malam aku mendengar suaranya. Yah, akhirnya berhenti setelah aku bertemu dengamu" ujar Hoseok.

"Jadi begitu. Kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tentu" jawab Hoseok.

"Lalu aku hanya pelarian?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak juga. Kau itu penyelamatku Kim Namjoon. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku bisa gila" ujar Hoseok.

"Iya, aku penghubung" ujar Namjoon.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar bukan pelarian kan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Bukan. Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati, seperti aku mencintai Seokjin Oppa dulu" ujar Hoseok.

"Hehehe, baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu, ayo makan. Ceritamu sungguh panjang dan membuatku lapar" canda Namjoon.

"Oke" jawab Hoseok.

 **"** **Dulu, aku berpikir, aku bisa hidup di dunia yang penuh kebohongan ini hanya dengan dirimu disampingku. Dengan menggenggam tanganmu saja. Dengan mendengarkan bisikan dan rayuanmu. Bahagia, walau hanya dicintai olehmu. Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan melangkah disampingmu. Tersenyum dan berdoa hanya untukmu. Ternyata, tidak ya? Ternyata aku juga butuh orang lain. Dulu, kau memang surgaku. Tapi, ada Namjoonie yang sekarang menggantikanmu. Selamat Jalan Seokjin Oppa… terimakasih karena sempat menjadi surga untukku…" – JUNG HOSEOK**

 **"** **Maaf karena telah menyakitimu Hoseokie. Aku, selalu disampingmu. Menjaga dirimu. Berhubungan denganmu. Sentuhanmu, bisa kurasakan dan akan selalu kuingat meski aku telah mati. Hanya ragaku yang mati, namun cinta, jiwa dan hatiku masih tetap hidup. Berbahagialah dengan Namjoon. Terimakasih karena telah memaafkanku. Aku, mencintaimu" - KIM SEOKJIN**

 **"** **Aku akan menjaga Hoseokie dengan sepenuh hati. Terimakasih Seokjin Hyung karena telah menuntunku ke cinta sejatiku, Hoseokie. Aku akan membahagiankan Hoseokie, selalu dan selamanya" – KIM NAMJOON**

Gimana? Bagus ga? Atau bingung sama ceritanya? Namjoon disini Indigo loh... jadi bisa lihat Seokjin.

Last, mind to review?


End file.
